XM29 OICW
The XM29 OICW, also known as AR2 or simply OICW, is a weapon cut from Half-Life 2. It can be found in the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. It was to be used by the Conscripts (later Rebels and Citizens), Combine Elite's and the Overwatch Soldiers,WC mappackPlayable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta to be replaced in the final game by the AR2 Pulse Rifle. Overview , based on artwork by Viktor Antonov.|200px|thumb|left]] In the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, the OICW is essentially an AR2 Pulse Rifle with a scope instead of the energy ball thrower. Its recoil makes it very difficult to control past five shots in a row. However, this can somewhat be reduced by crouching. It uses medium rounds, which are also used by the AK-47, the MP5K, and the MP7. In real life, the OICW features a grenade launcher. While not working in the Beta (it is in the source code, but is disabled later fixed in the leaknet patches over at project beta), it was shown working in promotional videos. It appears that its grenade function was moved to the SMG1 by the time the files were leaked, as getting close to the SMG grenades in the WC mappack map "zoo_item.vmf" causes the message "AR2 Grenades" to appear on the screen.WC mappack This however was fixed with the Leaknet patches over at Project Beta created by VXP (VXPSERVER). The gun was to be used by many Combine soldiers including the Combine Elite. The Elite was to hold the gun with one hand (right) while walking, he'd also hold it normally as well too. When using the gun he held it similar to the Conscripts as whenever he would fire he'd fire a bullet every 1-2 seconds as he was always scoped in. The Elite was to also have recoil when shooting up, down, left or right both crouched and standing. The Elite was to even have a similar reload function as the players too. Behind the scenes *Screenshots featuring the OICW in Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar show an early model with a texture that made it look very damaged and used.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar This texture is still in the playable Beta files, as seen below.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *An unused texture file for the Conscript model features a bayonet at the end of a barrel, but it is unknown if that barrel was to be that of the OICW. Trivia *Interestingly, the scope on the OICW when unzoomed is broken in-game (it shows a solid light green instead of the scope texture), while it works properly when viewed with the leak model viewer. *In the final version of Half-Life 2, the Rebel's and Overwatch Elite's reload animation for the AR2 Pulse Rifle is the same as the OICW's in the playable Beta. *In the Half-Life 2 files, several texture files for HUD weapon icons can be found, most of which still containing the icons for almost all of the cut weapons. The OICW is among them. It is also present in the font "HalfLife2.ttf", used for all the HUD glyphs. *The retail MP7's grenade model is still named "ar2_grenade.mdl". * The acronym "OICW" stands for "Objective Individual Combat Weapon"; and interestingly enough, it is an actual real-life gun that was never put into mass production by the U.S. Military. * In real life, S&T Daewoo Industries has manufactured their own OICW variant called the K11 which is currently in service in South Korean army. * The Early Model was able to shoot a total of six grenades in the grenade launcher port of the gun but its older model fired only three grenades. Gallery Concept art The OICW aimed at a Zombie in a Ravenholm sketch. Ravensketch3.jpg Ditto. }} Models The Leak's OICW Oicww.png Worldmodel. Oicwmag l.png OICW magazine. It holds 30 medium rounds. Largemrounds l.png A box of medium rounds. Ar2gren l.png An OICW 20mm grenade. Ar2grenlater l.png A different model for the OICW's grenade. It is a 40mm grenade used by NATO forces. Reciever.png The old OICW texture featured in the model from the two previous images. Bayonet texture Conscripts.png Unused bayonet texture. Oicw icon.png HUD icon. Oicw icon2.png Alternate icon, without caption. OICW hud icon.svg HUD icon found in the font "HalfLife2.ttf" in the Half-Life 2 files, sans scope. OICWscope.png Ditto, with scope. Scopless OICW.jpg The scopless OICW. }} Screenshots Overwatch Soldiers battling Antlions with OICWs in cell block B4 in the Beta Nova Prospekt. Manhack swarm.jpg Freeman helping Rebels fight Manhacks with his OICW in City 17. Beta d2 coast 080011.jpg Overwatch Soldier and OICW in the playable Beta Bridge Point. Ravenholm concept1.jpg The early model in Ravenholm. Ravenholm concept2.jpg Ditto. Overwatch soldier beta model.jpg Beta Overwatch Soldier with the OICW. 19061992332 fixedelite3.jpg Combine Elite (Beta) with the OICW. }} List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References External links * Category:Cut weapons Category:Combine weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Automatic weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heckler & Koch weapons Category:Resistance weapons